(Shadow)
Jack: who would have thought playing video games for money would not be a viable career path Mau: (Shadow) on his deathbed This is his story. Mau: shadow should get a job selling body organs Jack: mau that doesnt have anything to do with video game graphic design Jack: he can only do things in his skill set Frek: he has a skill set? Mau: what can a videogame designer even do Jack: stay home and play video games then upload them to youtube Mau: sounds like he is designing his downfall Jack: or is he designing a perfect life Jack: he is a shadow Jack: and canadian Frek: dunno he wanted to add me Link_991: is he shadow Jack: why didnt you major in video games Mau: I couldn't compete with shadow Jack: i have connections yzer: >superphil Jack: >(shadow) Jack: are you subbed to (shadow) Mau: yeah Jack: did you donate any money to him Mau: no Jack: what kind of fan are you Mau: I'm a professional writer Mau: I'm gonna write for (shadow) games ™ Frek: OKAY Frek: that is crossing the line Jack: its the most hopelessly mediocre game Jack: ever made Link_991: lp it Link_991: get (shadow) to lp it yzer: someone find rob asap Jack: someone find gaara Jack: someone find karen Jack: someone find Dragona Frek: DRAGONA Jack: someone find (Shadow) Frek: DRAGONA'S DOGMA Jack: someone find Superphillip yzer: do you really even need to look for shadow yzer: he's like yzer: right htere Mau: do you remember (Shadow), pansy Osirisky: shadowzx? Osirisky: randomlettersatendofshadow Osirisky: ? Osirisky: pervd00d Mau: nah just (Shadow) Osirisky: thathookedmeup Osirisky: o Mau: wfwd'er Osirisky: then naw... not really... Jack: did memories of (shadow) warm your heart Mau: i remember making him mad in wfwd chat for saying his name three times in a row everyday Jack: mau Jack: mau Jack: mau Mau: :@ Jack: hey mau Jack: you may love games Jack: but have you ever thought about CREATING THEM Jack: get ur game design degree now Mau: get outta here (Shadow) Mau: i spoke to (shadow) Mau: he's a game designer Mau: so trust me Jack: (Shadow): hey man i hate to ask you this but you wouldn't have to have a spare $10 would you? I need it for my fiance, well actually in total i need about $40 but you don't have to do that and i only have 2 hours to get this, it's kinda hard to explain and it's a big cluster fuck with her asshole of a dad and everything, anyway i'm sorry for asking, but if you were to help i would let you have access to my entire library of games via steams family share if you wanted, i just have 2 hours left to get $40 or a big clusterfuck happens i know it's hard to believe but it's the truth...again sorry for asking i'm just running out of options. but yeah you'll get full access to my game library if you wanted, thanks for your kindness. geera: lulz Frek: do it geera: ask what the clusterfuck will be Frek: he mail order bride won't be able to come to america Jack: did everyone finish their nuzlocke run of aa5 yet Frek: did you give (shadow) money yet? Jack: who Link_991: (shadow) is playing Last of Us - Buttsex Edition Link_991: (shadow) is playing Last of Us - Ellie grows tits Edition yzer: (shadow)'s life, man yzer: really makes you think Jack: about yzer: killing yourself Jack: (shadow)'s playing ys Jack: (whew) Jack: i can totally see him putting the female character up against a wall to obtain her measurements Jack: i think thats actually an achievement in that one Frek: wat Category:Concepts